


So Fucking Hot

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rimming, sleepy!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tries something new in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fucking Hot

Remus, his mouth still tasting of Sirius’s come, gave a small noise of pleasure as Sirius slid down his body to return the favour. He felt Sirius’s tongue trail down his chest, over his navel, licking down the planes of his hips towards his groin.

“Tease,” he murmured, as Sirius seemed to touch everywhere with his mouth except Remus’s cock.

“Just taking my time,” Sirius said, rolling one of Remus’s testicles around his mouth in a way that had Remus canting his hips in supplication.

Sirius laughed, and ran light kisses down Remus’s erection, still working with incredible slowness.

“More,” Remus said, pleadingly.

“Oh, you want more?” Sirius looked up at him and gave him a wicked grin. “I’ll give you more, Moony.”

There was another kiss, and another, and then… the shape of Sirius had changed, and his body had changed, and there was an enormous black dog lying between Remus’s legs.

“What the…” Remus cut off as the dog ran a long, flexible tongue all the way over his cock. God, this was wrong. This was so wrong. “Sirius…” 

He had been going to say ‘Sirius, stop’; he really had; but then the dog did it again, that lick; and a third time, laving over his balls before wrapping its tongue round his cock and fuck that was good. Then the dog’s tongue went further back still, sliding over Remus’s hole, against the puckered entrance. And the tongue was wet and large, and Remus, despite himself, was hitching back his legs with a groan. Padfoot gave one more long lick over Remus’s cock and balls, and then focused himself on Remus’s entrance, licking it over and over until Remus was panting for breath. Then – how he managed it, Remus didn’t know and he didn’t much care – the dog’s tongue was penetrating him, pushing inside the ring of muscle, and Remus moaned because _too good too good_ ; then further still, hitting the place that made Remus see stars and cry out, orgasming without his cock even being touched.

When he’d finished coming, Padfoot licked his way back up Remus’s body, cleaning the come from him as if there was nothing he preferred to taste, morphing back into Sirius as he got close to Remus’s chest. And Remus had a dark haired, handsome man lying against his chest, saying:

“Remus, you pervy bastard;” as if it had had nothing to do with him turning into a massive dog, and all been Remus’s idea.

Remus felt himself blushing bright red, embarrassed in hindsight about how needy, how shameless, he’d been. He’d had a dog bringing him off, for fuck’s sake; and even if the dog was in fact his lover Sirius… it had still been a dog.

“Shut up,” he said, covering his head with his hands.

Sirius laughed, and nudged away Remus’s hands with his head, kissing his neck. “You were gorgeous, Moony. Shh, now. Sleep.”

And sleep Remus did, until woken up a few hours later. Sirius was lying spooned up behind him, rocking a hard erection back and forth into Remus’s arse.

“Mmph?” Remus said, in the coherent way of one just woken from sleep.

Sirius slid a hand over him and clasped it round his cock.

“I was just thinking about you,” he murmured, rocking some more. “How you looked earlier.”

Remus sensed the whisper of a wordless spell against his skin, and felt two slippery lubed fingers at his entrance. Sirius held them there, waiting for permission.

“Go on then, since you’re there,” Remus said.

“Mmm,” Sirius said, contentment in his voice. He pushed his fingers into Remus, sliding them back and forth. “God, Moony, you’re so filthy.” He had such a deep, sexy voice sometimes. Remus could almost drown in it. The fingers were penetrating him, scissoring him open, readying him for Sirius’s cock. And then there was Sirius’s voice, still talking. “Letting a dog lick your cock,” he was saying, switching fingers for cock and pushing inside him. “So dirty.”

Remus could feel Sirius’s hand on his cock moving that little bit faster. It was a point of honour with Sirius that he should always make sure Remus got off first when they were fucking; unnecessary, in Remus’s view, but rather sweet nonetheless. But Sirius was already moving quite fast inside him, his words tumbling out of his mouth as he did so.

“Merlin, the way you hitched back your legs to let me lick you. Utterly filthy, fucking gorgeous. I bet you’d like to have Padfoot fuck you, as well, wouldn’t you, with his big doggy cock.”

Involuntarily, Remus gave a moan. He had never considered the possibility, but… but…

“Fuck, you would as well,” said Sirius, rocking faster still, his words coming out in little gasps; his hand still busy on Remus’s cock, so that Remus was thrusting forwards into his grip, and then backwards onto his cock, back and forth, back and forth, Sirius, Sirius, _Sirius_. “You’d let me… turn into a dog… get you on all fours… fuck you so hard, so deep… Fuck, Moony, you’re so fucking filthy…”

Remus came, again; heated by hand and cock and words alike, helpless in the grasp of Sirius’s passioin, crying out his name. It seemed to last forever, an endless peak which went on and on, Sirius still fucking into him over and over, whispering dirty words of praise and sex, coming at last himself with the words “so fucking hot” on his lips.

They lay there together, come soaked and sweaty and satisfied. Finally, Sirius, his voice dozy, murmured again, “So fucking hot;” and then Remus knew that his lover was asleep.


End file.
